Mess
by Tortured Remorse
Summary: Clare Edwards made a mistake, and now her relationship with Eli Goldsworthy is in danger. In order to prevent a breakup, she must allow Eli to make a mess of his own. Oneshot. SMUT.


I didn't mean for this to happen.

I mean, how could I have? I had no way of knowing that, by the end of the night, I would've cheated on my boyfriend.

With his ex-girlfriend of all people!

I'm not even bisexual. I've never once expressed an interest in another girl. Not once. I'm straight, I know I am. What happened last night was from another world, another _universe. _

Another Clare.

It wasn't me. I would never do such a thing with a girl, nor would I hurt Eli in such a way. The thought of Eli causes tears to well in my eyes and my heart to ache uncontrollably. He had been so trusting last night, so supportive. Not even the slightest hint that by the end of the night, his girlfriend would be a cheater. I'm already full of self-loathing and all I'm doing is making it worse. I'm also prolonging the inevitable. I need to tell Eli what happened. He needs to know how far his Clare had fallen in such a brief amount of time.

Cautiously, I pick up my phone and find Eli's number and hit dial.

He picks up after the second ring.

"Hey, Clare." He says, and I can feel the happiness radiating from him. He's almost always been this way when he hears from me. At least, that's what I've been told. I can remember a few times when my name only caused him pain. It's about to do so again.

"Hey, Eli," I croak, "We need to talk."

He could tell by the sound of my voice that something was wrong. "What's wrong, Clare? Are you okay? What happened?"

So many questions. So much concern. So much _love_. I feel terrible, and I'm only feeling worse as the seconds pass agonizingly slow. "Something happened last night with Imogen." I murmur.

I had hoped he wouldn't hear, but of course he did. "Well, what happened?"

There was a moment, just a moment, where I consider just hanging up. I could end this now. End it before it could ever begin. I could mentally prepare myself for the questions that he's undoubtedly ask. I could do all that. I could lie and he wouldn't know. "I... I did some things with her." I mumble, still hoping, praying, for incoherence.

"Yeah, I know." Eli says and laughs. "You guys were working together on a project. Imogen invited you over."

_We did so much more than the project. _I say to myself vehemently. _We did each other. _But, of course, I do not say that. I know I probably should, but I don't. _Maybe I should start this off slowly... _"Eli, Imogen and I... kissed." That, at least, wasn't a lie. We did kiss. A lot.

"What?" Eli asks after a moment.

_Of course. Now you don't understand what I'm saying when I said it clear as day. _"Imogen and I kissed, Eli." I say slowly, trying not to croak as I had earlier.

"Why? How?" He's confused, and his confusion is what causes my tears to spill.

"Imogen seduced me!" I cry, sobbing hard now.

"_You had sex _with Imogen?" He says and the anger, hurt, betrayal is all in his voice.

"Yes," I whisper in reply, "I'm so sorry..."

He doesn't even reply. I hear the click and know that he's hung up. He must be in so much pain right now. Pain that I caused. I throw my phone on my bed and it bounces onto the floor and I don't even care. Eli's going to break up with me, and he's going to hate both Imogen and I now. "But he should hate Imogen more," I sniff. "She's the one who seduced me.." I know that there is no justification for what I've done, but I'm just trying to find any way to make myself feel better because I know Eli's not going to come over and comfort me and forgive me. He should, but I'm going to have to give him his space for now until he's able to talk to me. I close my eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears. I've grown sick of spilling them. I focus on hating myself _more _because I was just lying in bed and crying, rather than begging for my boyfriend's forgiveness.

It wasn't until the tears were mostly dry that I hear my phone go off from the floor. I force myself to sit up, swing my legs over the bed and lean over and pick it up.

It's a text from Imogen.

"The audacity of this girl!" I cry out as I open the text.

*Seems that you've been a very bad girl, Clare Edwards. I'm coming over now to deliver your punishment*

I scowl as I read the text again. Punish me? Punish me how? Haven't I been punished enough? I shake my head and begin to type a furious reply text when I hear the doorbell ring. She was here already? How? I groan, putting my phone down and making my way downstairs to answer the door. I forgot to check how I looked, but at this point it didn't matter. I was going to let Imogen have it for have the audacity to come over here and suspect that she'd get another go with me. I grip onto the doorknob tightly and turn it, opening the door with my lips compressed into a thin line, my jaw clenched in anger, ready to shout at Imogen.

My tension eases as the face of Eli is the first thing I see.

"Eli?" I ask, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, after I talked to you, I called Imogen and she... explained things to me."

My eyebrow raises at the comment, and at his expression; it's virtually unreadable. I clear my throat. "And what did she explain exactly?"

He glances down at his feet, and I begin to grow impatient with him. Is he going to break up with me? "Eli," I say softly, trying to keep the tears from spilling, "If you're going to break up with me, just do it already."

Eli remains silent, but another voice emerges from behind him and my jaw clenches. "Oh, he's not going to break up with you, Clare Edwards." Imogen Moreno says, her voice dripping with seduction that had caused me to cave just last night. I shiver, and Imogen joins Eli at his side, giving me that intense stare of hers. "He's come up with a pretty reasonable suggestion."

I force myself to look away from Imogen and back at Eli. He's still looking down, but his head was level. _He's avoiding eye contact. _I whisper to myself. _This can't be good. _"Well?" I ask, that impatience still growing. Why can't he just say it?"

"Oh, Eli. Don't be scared," I glance at Imogen just in time to see her lick her lips. I can feel myself close my thighs out of instinct, a familiar feeling now igniting there. I bite my lip as Imogen finally speaks for Eli. "He wants to propose that the only way he can forgive you for cheating on him with me, is if you also allow him to have sex with me."

I look back over at Eli, bemused. "Is that what you want?"

He nods, and I can feel my jaw slackening, but he finally speaks up. "Well, not exactly. I want to get a little taste of what you two were doing last night... and then I want to have sex with Imogen... and I want you to watch."

I can feel my heart literally drop to my feet and shatter. My vision blurs and I want to cry, but now I know why Eli wasn't able to look me in the eyes. He was ashamed, and probably even disgusted at himself. Why would he even propose such an idea to me? He wouldn't want that on any given day. He'd want me. Or would he?

Imogen's voice breaks my reverie. "He didn't come up with this idea on his own, Clare Edwards." She purrs, and I want to cringe. She makes a popping sound with her lips. "He had help."

_Of course he did. _I say to myself, scowling. I try to weigh my options here, but I realize that I don't have any options. If I want to continue to be with Eli and let him drop the topic of cheating on him with Imogen, I have to let this happen. I sigh, opening the door to the both of them. "Alright."

Imogen skips happily into my house and Eli follows. I close the door, my heart now pounding against my chest. I was going to have to do some of the things that I'd done with Imogen last night in _front _of Eli. _This is going to be difficult. _I say, flushing at the thought. I turn around to lock the door and when I look back, Imogen already had her top and bra off, her breasts free. "Come on, Clare." She says, tracing a finger around her nipple. "Show Eli what you did."

I approach Imogen slowly, and take one breast in my hand and bring my lips to it slowly, flicking my tongue over it.

"Mm." Imogen purrs. "See how delightful she is with her mouth?"

I continue to flick my tongue across the nipple, now swirling my tongue around it as it begins to grow erect.

"Unclothe her." Imogen hisses at Eli. I can hear the desire, the need, now ripping through her as I feel my shirt tugged down and with it, my panties. Imogen helps remove my shirt, pushing me away from nipple and Eli unclasps my bra, falling off of my body with ease. It took my mind a moment, as I felt Imogen's lips against mine, that Eli and Imogen were working in tandem. I could feel Eli kneading my ass, pushing his growing erection against me softly. I gasp, and he retreats, allowing Imogen to have full control. I grow lost in her kiss, my tongue massaging, teasing against hers. She returns the favor and, I notice a little too late, that her finger was already teasing the nub of my clit. I break away from the kiss, gasping.

"I think it's time we moved onwards." Imogen says, panting softly herself and before I could even protest, she was pushing my against the couch. She turns around, looking over her shoulder for just a moment. "I'm sure this view will ignite memories." She said and without another word, stood over me and lowered herself close to my face, her delicious pussy right in front of me. I lick my lips. She was right_. _This _did _ignite memories.

"Don't get distracted down there." Imogen says huskily and I blink, leaning up and giving her clit a tentative lick. She moans in reply, and then that's when I grow aware of another presence.

Eli's cock is also hovering close by. My eyes widen at the sight and I could feel myself flush. Eli was, well, huge. And this angle just did wonders.

"Don't stop, Clare." Eli said encouragingly. I flush even deeper as his hand wraps around the base of his cock and softly strokes it. I want to reach out and do that. I want to stroke him. I want to be the one that feels that fullness. My heart again sinks, as I know that I'm not going to be the one to feel it; Imogen is. I nod, once again licking Imogen's clit and taking it into my mouth and sucking on it.

I feel Eli shift and as Imogen moans, I know he's entered her.

"Fuck!" I hear her cry, Eli still shifting. He kept shifting his weight and once he stops, I know that he's buried deeply inside of her. I focus on teasing Imogen's clit in order to keep myself from thinking about my boyfriend fucking another girl who, as it happens, is right above me. Imogen's moans grow increasingly more frequent as I now hear Eli pounding into her. His balls were close to me, but I continued to ignore them, allowing him the full pleasure. I want to reach up and caress them, but this was what he wanted. I continue to tease Imogen and am amazed at how long she could prolong her orgasm when I suddenly, amidst Eli's fierce thrusts and my teasing, Imogen cry out and I know she's cum. I bite my lip, as that doesn't seem to stop Eli, who's still thrusting away furiously. Imogen feels as if she's collapsed onto me and I open my eyes, watching Imogen's pussy taking all of Eli's ferocity_. _

When suddenly, his cock falls out and I have not even the slightest warning as the first spurt of cum shoots from the engorged tip of his cock and I close my eyes, feeling more and more of his hot seed spill onto my face. I can hear Imogen giggle, and I groan. This was new to me. Was this their plan all along? Was this their revenge?

Eli groans and I feel one last drop of his cum onto my face when I feel him shift, as well as Imogen. I open my eyes, looking to the both of them.

"Sorry about the mess." Eli says and shrugs apologetically.

I look at Imogen and she smirks, leaning close to me. "Let me clean that off for you."


End file.
